Innocent Sorrow
by strange-and-weird
Summary: Wolfram dumbstruck from Yuri who has done something horrible.Now, Wolfram himself is trapped in a place where reality coincides with fantasy...R&R please.Eventual Wolf/Yuu, Yuu/Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Innocent Sorrow

**Title: **Innocent Sorrow

**Author: **-strange-and-weird

**Fandom: **Kyo Kara Maoh

**Rating: **PG-13 for violence, minor cursing and swearing, shounen-ai

**Genre: **Angst/Hurt/Tragedy

**Disclaimer: **Kyo Kara Maoh! And its characters don't belong to me. They belong to Tomo Takabayashi-sensei.

**Warning: **The time line of the story isn't taken care of, so there is no definite time that this story is occurring, somewhat AU but still set in Shin Makoku. Canon characters are OOC. Greta is not in this story or maybe she will be but she'll have a different role.

Yuuri (the optimistic) is addressed as king and Yuuri (the Maou) is addressed as Maou.

Some parts here that are in italics are flashbacks/thoughts.

**Request: **Please review _(criticisms/flames appreciated as well) _to help me motivate me further.

**POLL: **

**SHOULD THIS STORY BE?**

**HAPPY ENDING**

**SAD ENDING**

**LEAVE A NOTE/SOMETHING…**

**POLL ENDS BEFORE THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER (**_w/c is still not in progress)_

**SHOULD SOMEONE DIE?**

**IF SO, THE CHOICES ARE AFTER THIS CHAPTER…**

(SORRY FOR THE LONG A/N… RUNS AWAY… AND GIVES CHAPTER 1)

**CHAPTER: 1**

**SAYONARA (GOODBYE)**

Shin Makoku was in prosperity. The 27th Maou, Yuuri Shibuya ensured no bloodshed & the unification of both human and Mazuko in a peaceful manner. He tried to give everyone the happiness, yet, there was one being that never experienced 'happiness' from the king. That was what Wolfram von Bielefeld thought. A week before the king's birthday, he' bumped' into him. Somehow he wished he didn't.

"_Wolfram!" Yuuri said. "I-I-I'm so-rry,"_

"_Don't worry wimp, I bumped into you anyway,"_

"_Uh-- about the engagement--"_

"_Huh?!" Wolfram knew what Yuuri was gonna say. The king was about to break their 'accidental' engagement. Many years have passed, and their engagement was (still) in vain. The king never looked at Wolfram the way he looks at the noblewomen or ladies during some balls or festivities held in the castle._

"_Break it," Wolfram said with bitterness ( and anguish) against the king. "Say that you're breaking the engagement during your speech in your upcoming birthday," Wolfram paused. He didn't want this but it's for the greater good, according to his logical thinking. "And sign a document that certifies our engagement is broken,"_

"_That's not what I wanted to say. What I want to say is --"_

"_We both know the engagement is in vain," Wolfram's voice was full of bitterness yet there was an almost caring tone behind it. "To make things easier for both you and me,"_

"_Uh-- well then" Yuuri began to walk opposite Wolfram's direction, "Sayonara, Wolfram."_

_'Its for the best, right?' Wolfram thought bitterly and started walking. Both men never looked back at each other._

That was a week ago, now Wolfram von Bielefeld was standing outside -the garden- . The air was warm due to the summer season. (A/N: Since Yuuri's birth date falls on summer) He watched from there how the guests from peasants to aristocrats listen intently to the king. Then the speech about (for) the engagement began.

_When all the castle occupants were told about this a week ago, everyone was shocked. No one expected it since the 'couple' have been engaged for some time & the news spread like wildfire. The neighboring countries and some nobles sent their condolences. The day after that, marriage proposals __**came like a flock of birds**__ (A/N: I don't think this idiomatic expression exists)._

"Lord Wolfram," a stranger approached the blond prince.

Instinct told Wolfram to 'fire' at him, so he did and when the fireball passed and missed the face of the man a few millimeters only, it revealed a man about Conrart Weller's age.

The gardens that night were somewhat dark, only the moon illuminating light but was currently covered by clouds. Wolfram unsheathed his sword. Even though Wolfram von Bielefeld hates gatherings, he knew who were and who weren't guests. His sword was now directly pointing at the man's chest.

"I can't see why Master even wants you,"

The man was fast. One second he was at the blonde's mercy, now he punched the blond prince in the stomach. Wolfram coughed blood and fainted in the arms of the stranger. "Master thinks a creature as magnificent like you should never belong to the king,"

-x-x-x-

In a castle far away form Shin Makoku, another stranger was observing a job well done by one of 'her' puppets. "Good job (my) Rhandzel," The stranger said with a contented smile, gazing at a crystal sphere.

-end of chapter 1-

**CHOICES:**

**-WOLFRAM**

**-YUURI**

**-OC**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Innocent Sorrow

**CHAPTER 2: **

**I'll never Say Goodbye**

Softly playing the piano, gentle and a beautiful tune was produced. Wolfram was woken up by the familiar tune. He was sure he heard it during one of the times he –forced Yuuri to bring him- went to Earth with the young king.

The pianist saw that his captive was awake.

"Hello, Wolfram-sama, long time no see." The man changed his sitting position and faced Wolfram who was still hazy.

"Who are you?"

"The wish granter,"

"Stop joking, what do you want bastard?" Wolfram growled at him. The blond soldier tried to stand up but there was a green glowing chain binding him to the bed.

"Don't waste your energy. You can't escape the chain made through houseki stones and magic,"

"Damn you!"

The pianist just laughed. Like a psychopath. "I'm a wish granter and I am here to grant somebody's wish."

There was a momentary silence. Despite being weaken, Wolfram was still able to stare daggers to the capturer but it didn't affect him to any point.

"My name is Sorcier de Morte," the pianist said smiling sadistically. "My client wished for your misery and I need to comply with that request…"

To the pianist's surprise, a fireball was sent flying to him, which he dodged a few inches only.

**"FUCK YOU!"**

The pianist didn't dare to look back and left the blond screaming in agony as the binding magic enveloped his entire body and the blond prince finally succumbed into an eternal darkness.

xxx

"Morte-sama," the puppeteer kneeling in front of the pianist started talking about their client's wishes.

The pianist stopped playing Moonlight Sonata and placed his thumb on the chaw to lift the face of the young puppeteer. "You were a very good-- subject to me…"

He placed a kiss on her lips and just like that she turned to dust. Forever gone.

"Che, you were really that useful, being able to bring Wolfram von Bielefeld to my manor…"

And with his sadistic face, he began to play Raindrops.

xxx

Yuuri awoke with the cool breeze from the early dawn dew. He knew he just made love with a stranger but he never placed any hickeys on her (_a.k.a. bite/love marks)._ What a sin he has committed but he didn't what came to his senses.

Yuuri still in a euphoric state, lay back again in bed, silently and carefully in doing so. He didn't want to wake up his courtesan. Slowly he drifted back to sleep. This time his sleep wasn't peaceful, it was quite disturbing actually.

The double black king was in the middle of a meadow. A meadow drenched in blood. Flowers didn't exist instead corps of all ages were scattered. This shocked him and he flinched. Without his own will, he began moving. Moving ahead. He didn't expect any better than this but not something more worse.

As he walked further, Blood Pledge Castle came into his view. The castle that used to stand majestically was now in ruins. Bodies were trapped under the castle debris form the aftermath of who knows what has happened.

"Wh-what happened here?" Yuuri whispered to himself. "This is just a bad dream. Not real…"

The king tried, no wanted to run away, but his other self or the Maou blocked him.

"Where are you going?" the other Yuuri who was wiser and looked more mature than him. "Don't run away,"

The young king just stood there and fire was in the background.

"You know, what you have done?" The Maou started. "You destroyed the person that I no, we loved the most."

"Huh?"

"You haven't realized it but deep down you really love Wolfram von Bielefeld and so do I. If I were you, fix things as early as possible…"

His appearance began to fade and as well as everything from his sight.

"_Wake me up inside, before I become done."_

"_Save me from the nothing I've become"_

xxx

Three days have passed and Wolfram' body ha weakened terribly. His capturer didn't visit him again. Though maids or his servants constantly came to give him, change the sheets or to change his clothing. Despite his current situation, he still has some hope, well maybe none at all.

He lost his sanity bit by bit when he saw that things he dreaded most. He can't sleep but when he hears Sorcier play the piano, he enters a deep state of slumber. 'Curse that man,'

His mind was becoming hazy and he feels bloodlust most of the time. 'Shit! What did that man do to me?!'

The doors swung open, and a man dressed in a brown formal suit entered. It was Sorcier, along with a young child holding his left hand tightly.

"Wolfram-sama, my client has requested that I will set you free and be able to roam here in my manor as an exchange to take care of this child."

Wolfram just looked at Sorcier with disgust but when he looked at the child, he was full of bruises, even if most of them were treated.

"This is the future adopted child of the Maou,"

"What the—"

-end of chapter 2-

**A/N: **I know this fic is crappy but bear with me… finally this is a real update and yes, the plot will be going on… I will let wolf suffer… wahahaha… I like to torture my fave characters… hehehe… forgive me…

And I killed one OC, the one that captured Wolfram…

Actually she was the main antagonist but I challenged myself, why not writes a male antagonist? So here he is… a sadistic pianist… I'll let his character develop…

**I'M REALLY GRATEFUL TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND PEOPLE WHO ADDED THIS STORY IN THEIR FAVE/ALERT LIST… AND TO hottee39 FOR ADDING THIS IN the C2 COMM YuuRam AI…**

**Please don't forget tell me what you think about this fic…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Final Run**

The things were fast to Wolfram. But even so, he couldn't make out any sense from Sorcier.

Three nights ago, he witnessed something he wished he didn't. he knew for a long time Yuuri was going to do this, but he didn't expect he would see it first hand. The woman he just made love with is indeed an eligible wife but this didn't matter to Wolfram…

(**FLASHBACK in Wolfram's POV)**

"_Ah…Yuu-ri…" the girl moaned in ecstasy, while Yuuri was thrusting deeper… "Mo-more..."_

I couldn't bear to see this. The son of a bitch Sorcier wanted me to see this for he knows that I would eventually crack up and yes he was right.

All of my senses have gone lose. At that instant I wasted to kill the person I love and **HATE** the most… Yuuri Shibuya…

As the seconds passed by, I lost control of my senses. It was like I was watching myself like a so-called movie Yuuri told me. Detached from my own body.

Fire. Yes, the entire room was engulfed with fire. Sadly, the fire seems to have no effect at all. Like a barrier keeps it away from burning.

I could only feel the heat of the fire I created, before I lost my consciousness I shouted at the top of my lungs…

"**DAMN YOU, YUURI SHIBUYA… I SWEAR WITH MY EVERY LIVING BREATH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU… EVEN IF IT MEANS BETRAYING THE COUNTRY I TREASURE THE MOST!"**

With that I could only see eternal darkness.

**(END OF F.B. AND POV)**

"Oh, I see, now your back to reality," Sorcier said with a smug look. "You do know, you look very pity---"

"Shut up… why the hell, would I take care of an unknown child?"

The child flinched and surprisingly, Sorcier comforted her. Wolfram's expression softened. "I'm sorry" he muttered.

Sorcier somehow threw at him a disgusted look. He then snapped his fingers and the bond holding Wolfram released him, and gradually his strength came back. Without Wolfram noticing, he held the child's hand tightly and he began to walk away.

"Actually, I lied to you about the houseki stones/magic part," he said flatly. "The magic that bonded you was your willpower to live on life, and it was weakened when anger was existing in your emotions, not the casual anger,"

The child's grip became tighter on Sorcier. "See what you have done to an innocent child,"

"I'll came back later, but don't expect you can escape the _Realm of Void_,"

With that, both figures disappeared from the blonde's view.

xxx

"Sorcier-san, will I be abandoned again?" the young girl asked.

"You, you're useless." Sorcier said in a cool yet angry voice. He snapped his fingers and the child immediately turned to dust. The pianist massaged his temples and say in a cushioned chair. '_Damn that man. So stubborn…_'

Then, the door was knocked. "Come in," he said in a monotone.

"Master, Lord Wolfram has escaped his room and destroyed half of the manor." The servant bowed deeply not wanting to see the face of her master.

This time Sorcier's face brightened. "Interesting progress. Let him be like that and open the dimension back to Shin Makoku but alter a few events that has or will happened. The _Realm of Vague._ I'm sure he'll regret it." Then he smiled oh so maniacally and malice was burning in his eyes. '_Yes Wolfram, you'll definitely regret not following your __**own **__contract. Hahaha…_'

xxx

Run, run, run, **RUN!**

This was only the word that registered in Wolfram's mind. Even if he saw the worst case scenario that he feared, he was a soldier. To lose his composure like hat was not how a soldier should act. And he must put above anything else the welfare of Shin Makoku and the Maou than anything else.

Not moments later, soldiers were chasing him. The uniforms too familiar to him.

'_Meadow?_' he thought. '_Castle?_'

Before he knew it he was running in the meadows where there is a perfect view to the castle. "Shin Makoku!"

But, to his surprise he was barefoot and wearing a very ragged attire.

"After the thief!" one of the soldiers chasing him said.

'_Thief?!'_

The blond soldier was very confused. Without warning, he tripped and sprained his ankle. Then his memories were gently flowing away from him like sand in an hourglass. To painful to bear, he cast a fire surrounding him and he couldn't get up because of exhaustion.

The sound of running disappeared from his senses but the fire didn't die even if Wolfram von Bielefeld was already unconscious.

xxx

"Aishita yue ni mebaeta aku no hana…(1)" Sorcier hummed as he played the piano… "That will be who you are Wolfram… Soon, after you wake up in an unknown world…"

**TBC…**


End file.
